Lose Control (Inuyasha One Shot)
by apollarey
Summary: When Inuyasha finally loses control of his jealousy towards Koga, will he break Kagome's heart or permanently claim it for his own? Find out in this short one shot. *All rights of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi*


As Inuyasha watched Koga and Kagome say their good-byes, he struggled to hold in his temper. Just as he lost the war going on within him, Koga made his exit to once again go on his way.

Good riddance, Inuyasha thought.

"I hope he'll be fine," Kagome stated as she stared at Koga disappearing into the distance. Inuyasha absolutely hated how much she actually cared for the wolf demon.

"The idiot will be fine," Inuyasha growled and lowered his gaze from Kagome's form. "Unfortunately," he added under his breath, which caused Kagome to snap her head in his direction.

Before anything else could be said by either of them, Sango stood and stated, "Miroku, Shippo, come with me to the nearby village. We need food for tonight,"

Miroku and Shippo quickly agreed and then left their camp with Sango. Kilara took a second glance at the couple before she followed Sango and the others, effectively leaving them alone.

"Take it back, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Snapping his gaze back at her, he simply stated, "No,"

"No?" Kagome questioned like she'd expected him to give in to her request just to make her happy. And maybe at one point he would've just to avoid her screaming, "Sit boy!" in his face. However, that wasn't the case at the moment.

"No," he repeated to her and stood up. "I will not take it back. I never will." He took a step toward her. "Kagome, I am tired of being in control when it comes to you. I'm tired of standing by while you flirt with that idiot. Well, not anymore, because you are mine. Mine, Kagome."

Raising an eyebrow at his boldness, she replied, "Are you sure you want to do this now? Because personally, I'd rather have this conversation when the comeback "pot meet kettle" isn't relevant."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It's means, Inuyasha, that you have no right to comment on my relationship with Koga when you shove your feelings for Kikyo down my throat every time she decides to grant you with her presence!" Kagome screamed with fury in her eyes.

At her words he knew that it was time to tell her the complete truth. "Kagome, I am so…"

"Don't bother, Inuyasha. Just don't. I don't want to hear you say you're sorry when I know that it'll change nothing. " Her eyes no longer held anger, but hurt and sadness. And he hated himself for causing her to feel the pain.

Inuyasha moved toward her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Please, let me finish. Yes, Kagome, I am sorry. Sorry for everything, because I should've told you much earlier just what Kikyo means to me."

Kagome pulled away from his touch. "Stop. Please," she begged him as a lone tear fell down her face.

"You need to hear this, because once you do, you'll understand everything. Kikyo is just a security blanket to me. I've already lost her, so it's much easier pretending that I haven't than it is to take a chance with my heart again. But you see, Kagome, I've already lost my heart…to you."

Inuyasha smiled as he saw hope and love slowly replace the sadness in her. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

He suddenly reached for her and before he put his lips to hers, he whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

Once she got over the shock of his sudden action, Kagome returned the kiss by opening her mouth and granting his tongue access. Inuyasha took her invite and tasted her, which made them both moan into the kiss.

As the kiss deepened, she reached for his red Fire Rat robe and started pulling it open. He quickly pulled away and looked down into her slightly glazed, lust-filled eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I'm sure." she told him and then slammed her lips back to his with urgency.

During the kiss, Kagome stripped his rope completely off and pulled him impossibly closer to her. As their passion grew, Inuyasha slowly moved his hands from her hair down to the tail of her shirt. Slipping his hands under the soft white material, he lightly caressed her back before unhooking the clasp to her bra.

At the sound of her gasp, he suddenly grew impatient and ripped her shirt and bra, off her body, into shreds. "Sorry, tried to be slow," he whispered before he put his lips to her neck.

In between her light moans, she chuckled, "Don't apologize. And don't stop."

Smirking, he made a line with his tongue from the base on her neck to the valley between her breasts. "You are so beautiful," he told her examining her breasts like they were art on display.

She smiled. "Mmm, and you talk too much," Taking control, she pulled his shirt off and resumed the heated kiss.

He then surprised her by picking her up, bending down and grabbing his robe, while walking into the cover of the nearby trees. As he laid her down on his robe, which he'd placed on the ground, he finished stripping her clothes off. "Only I should get to see you like this."

"Only you," Kagome nodded as she watched him finish the job of getting his clothes off. She unashamedly looked at his lean, muscular body in all its glory. As she looked at him, she realized that if she hadn't already known that she loved him, she would've known at this moment.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I will always love you. Whether you're half demon or human that'll never change." she told him and opened her arms for him. "Now, come here,"

He smiled and joined her on his robe. Taking her in his arms, he put a hand in her hair and whispered, "You're so beautiful," he then claimed her body as he'd already done to her heart and soul.


End file.
